


La médecine au XIXe siècle

by infante



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Laughing Gas, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infante/pseuds/infante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art fill] Joly and Combeferre 19th century medicine shenanigans! Featuring nitrous oxide parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La médecine au XIXe siècle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobcatmoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/gifts).



~Happy holidays Bobcatmoran!~

Prompt was: "Anything involving either/both Joly and Combeferre and 19th century science would be great. Canon-era medicine, nitrous oxide parties, geeking out about trains or moths or magnets, it's all good, as are any other ideas you might have."

Took a few liberties but tried to make it as complete as possible, in regards to canon era depictions. This was actually very educational to make! I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
